


Who Are You?

by pissed_off_grape



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Negan knows, Shower Sex, Showers, Simon is gay, Teasing, Top Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissed_off_grape/pseuds/pissed_off_grape
Summary: Simon finds himself in Negan's hands - just a regular day in the showers.
Relationships: Negan/Simon (Walking Dead: Saviors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission, here we go! I originally posted this on DeviantArt in 2018, took care of few mistakes.

_Finally,_ Simon thought, as he turned on the hot water, letting it hit his head and bare shoulders. He was alone in the shower unit – luckily. For some reason he hated showering with strangers.

Well, none of the Saviors were actual strangers to him anymore, but he embraced the little privacy he could get from time to time. Being Negan’s right-hand man wasn’t an occupation that gained a lot of holidays – or even a day off once in a while. It was sort of a 24/7 deal.

But Simon didn’t complain. Actually, being around Negan – or doing his job – was the thing that pleased him the most. Yeah, Simon could say it actual made him happy. It was only a good thing being next to the man who everyone feared and respected. That meant they would fear and respect you as well. Simon loved that.

Just a matter of hours ago, they had surrounded that Rick guy and his people from Alexandria in the woods. Negan had made the perfect offer – you couldn’t possibly ask for better in a post-apocalyptic world. But no, that weak bastard had refused, resulting in Negan having to bash two heads in. All the whining. All the tears. 

As he rinsed off the sweat from the last 24 hours, Simon thought about the impact Negan had on people – on him. It had almost grown to be an obsession. As Simon had watched his boss terrorizing Rick’s group, he hadn’t been able to hide his smirk. Negan’s pleased smile always did something to him. Also his walk. And his hair. And his eyes. And his lips…

He had to shake the thoughts out of his head, or he’d get a hard-on. He couldn’t deny that Negan made him feel… certain ways. Hell, when Negan had actually offered him one of his _wives_ Simon mostly told him it wasn’t necessary – that he couldn’t accept such a gift. And the times Negan insisted, it mostly ended up with chatting or cooking. Furthest he’d gone would be a silent blowjob, his eyes closed and mostly picturing someone else. Lately, it had been Negan. 

“Well, hello there.”

Simon was slightly startled by the smug voice of his leader, who entered the showers with a white towel around his waist. 

“Hello yourself,” Simon greeted casually, trying to hide his excitement. This wasn’t exactly a familiar situation. No-one showered with Negan except maybe his wives. Usually he would have a guard outside the unit, making his crew wait for their turn.

Shampooing his hair, Simon saw Negan closing up to him. Really? He insisted on taking the shower head right beside his? Had he known Simon was in there? He must have. Negan always knew.

When Negan dropped his towel on the small wooden bench nearby, Simon’s eyes automatically avoided all contact with the leader’s naked body. He had seen him like that before though, accidently walking in on him and some female once in a while. Negan was never mad about it though, which Simon found strange. When the second shower head was turned on and Negan stepped into the water with a relieved and somewhat sleepy sigh, Simon rinsed his hair in silence. 

Cautiously, his gaze found Negan again, realizing his eyes were closed under the gushing hot water. That was Simon’s cue. His gaze traveled south slowly, taking in every fiber of lean muscle, body hair, tattoos – neck, shoulders, collarbone, chest, abdomen… He had lingered on the leader’s crotch for a moment, when suddenly Negan’s voice threw him off guard.

“You checking me out, huh, Simon?” he sang, probably pleased with himself and finding it hilarious. Simon immediately responded by looking away. Guilty as charged. _Damn it._ “You totally are,” his boss continued with a light chuckle. 

“No.” Simon’s answer sounded more like a question than an actual statement. _God damn it._

“Relax, it’s fine. You can have a look.” Negan spoke weirdly calm, like this type of conversation happened every day. It confused Simon more than it probably should.

And when Negan soaped up his body in silence, Simon couldn’t look away. He could almost feel those hands on him. He could feel Negan – and other stuff. He had to get out of there fast.

Acting as smooth and casual as possible, Simon turned off the running water and walked steadily across the slippery floor, past Negan, to get his towel.

“Hey, what’s the rush?” he heard, as he was drying himself off. He froze unintentionally, his back towards the leader. 

“No rush whatsoever,” Simon responded, actually finding himself in a hurry when drying his hair. He tied the towel around his waist, ready to head to the lockers, when suddenly:

“Liar.”

The playful sound of Negan’s voice made the Savior jump in surprise and spin around, only to find his naked boss right in front of him, a cheeky grin covering his face. His heart started beating faster. Negan was so close – only a few inches from his face, water dripping from his hair, nose and eyelashes. Damn, why did he pay attention to the eyelashes, though?

Simon swallowed. “Sorry?”

“You think I’m an idiot? I know what you’re into, Simon.” _Shit,_ how did he know? The words weren’t said with accusation or even disgust. Negan’s half-lidded gaze trailed down across Simon’s chest and then back up to his eyes, doing that delicious bite to the lower lip, as if he saw something he really liked. Oh yeah, Simon knew that look all too well. “Why so surprised? You think I wouldn’t know? Oh, Simon, I read you like an open fucking book.”

Something about the leader’s sinister-like voice gave Simon a tingling in his gut. He was weakened by Negan once again, now literally feeling his cock straining slightly against the moist fabric around his waist. 

He found himself lost in Negan’s eyes for a moment, before he dared: “Yeah? And what are _you_ into, boss?”

Negan snickered. “Let me show you.” With a now wider gaze, Simon watched the other man’s hands reaching out for the rim of his towel, and he unintentionally drew back a little, mostly with disbelief. Negan hooked the towel off him in a swift motion, letting it drop to Simon’s feet. 

“Damn, someone’s excited already,” Negan said with amazement, drawing in close enough for Simon to feel the heat radiating from him.

“What are you –“

“Ssh,” Negan hushed his right-hand man and reached out for his semi-hard cock. Simon had to bite back a gasp of surprise, when he felt the leader’s delicious fingers running over his sensitive skin, teasing the cock-head with exploration. “Yeah. You like that, don’t you? How long have you been dreaming about this, huh, Simon?”

“Haven’t,” Simon lied, not able to hide his excitement, as his erection grew lustfully.

“Bullshit,” Negan snapped, tightening his grip a little like some sort of punishment – though more to Simon’s pleasure, as he let out a deep moan. Negan leaned into his neck and to Simon it seemed as if he inhaled a piece of him. “Oh yeah, baby, you smell real nice.” 

Simon couldn’t comprehend all of this. He felt like pinching himself, not believing this could be more than a dream. But it was real. Negan was right there, close to him – like he had wanted for so long. He found himself panting with need, grabbing the other man’s damp biceps in attempt to steady himself, as his legs weakened with every stroke Negan offered his throbbing cock. When he felt a rough hand grabbing his ass, he was sure he would fall on his face.

“Negan,” Simon breathed, blurting out the next words without even thinking. “Let me suck you off.”

The leader shot him a smug grin and presented himself. “Have at it, darling.”

Negan’s cock was incredibly hard already – and pretty impressive size. Having knelt down, Simon didn’t linger for more than two seconds before taking in Negan’s entire length, tasting every inch of the tight skin. He grabbed the other man’s hips, as he slowly paced up, letting the shaft slide past his lips again and again. Soon, he felt a hand grabbing the back of his head.

He deep-throated the head, letting his gag muscles work it like magic, and the fingers in his still wet hair tightened their grip, as a passionate moan escaped Negan.

“Hot damn, Simon, your mouth is not only good with words. You like my dick down your throat, huh? Wait till you feel it sliding in other places.”

The words made Simon moan around Negan’s cock, as he realized what the leader actually meant. He immediately wanted to just lie down and spread himself real good for Negan to just take him right then and there. Instead – for now – he grabbed the leader’s ass hard with both hands to focus on what he was doing. 

He was cut off soon, though, when Negan removed Simon by the back of his neck, being pulled to his feet again. The leader leaned in and kissed him with force, as rough as Simon had imagined it to be. It was like Negan tried to swallow him whole – pulling him closer, slipping his tongue into his mouth, biting his lips, grinding against him. Overwhelmed, Simon had to break free from the kiss to let out a wide-eyed gasp of pleasure, as he felt the other man’s now slick cock rub against his.

Oh, it had been too long, since he had gotten any attention like this. As far as Simon knew, none of the male Saviors, except him, were into men. So whenever Simon needed _something,_ he always took care of himself – which he actually found kind of sad in a weird way. And here he was – finally finding some relief with another human being. Negan, none the less. And he couldn’t be happier – or more aroused. 

Negan’s teeth found Simon’s neck, nibbling at first, then biting hard, making the right-hand man squirm. Damn it, if Negan kept going on like that, Simon would lose it.

They were moving suddenly – carefully to not risk slipping on the wet tiles. Simon went with it basically with closed eyes, fully aware of what would happen next. At least, he had expected it to be like this. With force, Negan spun him around and shoved him stomach-and-face-first up against a wall – right where they had been showering just moments ago. Simon felt hands exploring his back, his hips, and then his ass. A slap to one of his ass cheeks caused him to jerk and actually smirk with amusement. Negan really _did_ read him like an open book, knowing exactly what to do and where to touch.

“That ass is mine now,” Negan taunted right into Simon’s ear, his hot breath tickling the side of his face.

Within seconds, the leader’s fingers crept down between Simon’s ass cheeks and found his needy hole, teasingly rubbing at it, and Simon moaned against the tiled wall, as he felt his cock twitching in response. 

“Always has been,” he managed to breathe out and heard Negan chuckle with content.

To Simon’s surprise, water suddenly hit his back, as Negan had just turned on the nearby shower head. With the leader’s bruising grip on his hips, Simon felt Negan’s cock now grinding at his crack, the water making it slide back and forth with slick ease. 

“Shit, that ass is fine as hell.”

Simon had had enough of the other man’s teasing. “Fuck me, Negan,” he moaned lowly.

“So demanding.” Negan was obviously enjoying this whole scenario. “Y’know, if you want my dick inside you, you’ll have to do better than that, Simon.”

“Please! Fuck me like I’ve never been fucked before,” Simon begged. “My ass is yours, and it’s so ready. Please fuck me, Negan!”

“Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it? Speaking of hard...”

Without further ado, Negan slid into him rather quickly, causing Simon to let out a deep groan and then whimpering at the feeling of Negan’s big cock filling him. He arched his back, tensing up unintentionally. Being unfamiliar with this position, he had no idea what to do with his body. His arms were awkward, his legs weak, his cock rubbing against tiles. He hadn’t exactly pictured something like this to happen. Usually, he would be top – but Negan was the obvious dominant in the room, and Simon couldn’t resist. 

As Negan paced up his thrusts, Simon weren’t able to hold back his moans, feeling his mouth gaping and his eyes rolling back in their sockets. His ass cheeks and Negan’s shaft created a perfect friction that only made the experience even better. 

“God damn, you’re tight, darling,” Simon heard up close, feeling a pair of thumbs prying the flesh away from his asshole to get better access. Negan rammed into him harder, making him cry with absolute pleasure, when his prostate was brushed. “Oh, that’s the spot,” Negan said, certainly pleased with Simon’s response.

Simon was one with Negan, and he was taking it all, even further aroused, when Negan pinned his arms behind his back, defenseless and utterly under his command. He was Negan’s, and he would always be his. Simon was afraid he would collapse before it was over, his legs threatening to buckle. Luckily, Negan’s grip was so tight and strong that he was basically floating. His senses were shutting down, only feeling Negan's heat and his huge cock inside of him, hitting his prostate again and again. He had a difficult time catching his breath, choking on his moans and cries with every thrust that were delivered to his sore ass. His cock throbbed madly in its cage between his abdomen and the hard wall, ready to offer him some release.

Negan was panting behind him. Simon believed he enjoyed it as much as he did. 

“Who are you?” the leader then suddenly asked him breathlessly.

“I – I’m Negan,” Simon stuttered, lost in ecstasy.

“Louder!” He received a well-needed slap.

“Ah – oh, God – I’m Negan! I’m yours! Fuck!” Simon found himself cramping up and wheezing with effort.

“Yeah? You gonna come for me, huh, Simon?”

It was overwhelming. Simon was so close. He didn’t want it to be over, but he couldn’t contain his need. He was surprised once more, when Negan slid all the way into him and stayed there. A hand found its way around his hipbone and started stroking him intensely. Simon whimpered at the waves of electricity that shot through his entire body, and he drew backwards against his boss, completely losing control. When Negan’s thumb came to a rest on the leaking slit of his cock-head, Simon yelped sensitively.

“Shoot it, baby, I know you want to,” Negan teased, rubbing the head in circles and causing Simon to bend forward even more, literally whimpering. Only seconds later, Simon had to cry out. As he finally coated Negan’s hand in heavy bursts of slickness, he clenched around the throbbing tool up his ass, and Negan groaned in response.

Simon's body was riding it out, when Negan pulled out of him and came with a sweet series of moans, his hot semen drizzling down Simon’s ass. 

“Holy shit,” was Negan’s first breathless words. He turned off the water.

The only thing Simon could do was drop to the wet floor in complete exhaustion, pulling himself up against the wall, even though his rear hurt like hell. Oh yes, he would feel this for a good couple of days for sure. His face was burning and sweaty, and his body was limp and sore from effort, as he sat there panting heavily. He offered Negan a tired gaze. The leader looked down at him – with a strange, friendly look, almost concerned.

“ _That_ was good, Simon,” he said. “Let’s do it again some time.”

_Really?_ Simon thought he misheard Negan. 

“Let’s indeed,” he responded, feeling a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Negan knelt down, his face inches from Simon’s. 

“Are you forgetting something?” he asked with a sly smile.

“Thank you, boss-man,” Simon said in all his seriousness, and Negan petted his shoulder.

“Get some rest.” Negan got to his feet again and went for his towel, before he dropped Simon’s into his lap. “We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Simon watched Negan’s slightly wiggling ass, as the leader walked off. They definitely needed to do this again. Soon.


End file.
